


Pearls Reflect the Moonlight, Ruby's Necklace is the Sea

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>JC wonders if he'll leave this time, if he ever really left the time before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls Reflect the Moonlight, Ruby's Necklace is the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roncha78](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roncha78).



  
JC loves the sea, so much sun and soft sand and sometimes he wonders, his hand shading his eyes, girls in bikinis, slurry accents and long lean legs, sweet tea and sunscreen and he wonders if he'll leave this time, if he ever really left the time before.

He smiles at a surfer girl he doesn't know, some friend of Tony's, a friend of a friend maybe, her fingers combing through salt-tangled hair, stray strands twisting in turquoise beads, her skin glowing gold. She's beautiful, just beautiful, and JC's slightly stoned, warm and shiny, stretching in the sun.

 **. . .**

  
Tony says her name is Ruby, and, "Dude, seriously. She's taken."

JC nods, his hands in motion like he's speaking except he isn't, and Tony rolls his eyes. JC laughs, says, "Whatever, cat. She's got a vibe."

"Yeah, a taken vibe," Tony says, but he knows it's too late. JC's taken, too.

 **. . .**

  
Ruby surfs, and lays in the sun, and JC smiles, traces poems in the sand. Ruby's belly tastes like tangerines, sweet and sticky and JC tastes smoke there, too, in the pale web of scars beneath her ribs, secrets and silk sliding across his tongue. Beautiful, and JC isn't interested in anything else. Just this, seashells and chapped lips and Ruby, whisper smooth all over, soft moans and slippery heat and JC's sure he hears the ocean when she breathes.

 **. . .**

  
Sometimes it rains, and JC sings while Ruby dances on the shore.

"She's not yours," Tony says, strumming his guitar.

JC laughs and his eyes crinkle and his hands fly in shadows like the wind. "Maybe, but she's not anyone else's, either."

"She's his," Tony says, and JC follows his eyes and sees the ocean, sees Ruby and water and white-tipped waves. Tony shakes his head and tries again. "She's his, man. I'm right about this."

JC sings and Ruby dances in the rain.

 **. . .**

  
Ruby glows in firelight, and JC fucks her slowly, his fingers tangling in her hair. JC sleeps, sated and salty, and in his dreams the skies are almost green. When he wakes, Ruby's gone and the sun shines, and when he smiles, his lips taste smoky sweet.

JC sees his loss sheltered in Tony's eyes, beautiful, and he swallows hard, feels the soft beads around his throat, turquoise, to remind him of the sea.

  


.. END ..


End file.
